Magic Kingdom (Florida Disneyland) Updated Version
This is the Updated Version of Magic Kingdom in Walt Disney World Resort. Changes Magic Kingdom Will Be Remain with the Current Logo. At Liberty Square, Hall of Presidents Will Be Replaced by Disneyland's Great Moments with Mr. Lincoln While the Hall of Presidents Will Be Moved to Shanghai Disneyland. Walt Disney's Carousel of Progress Will Be Going Back into Original 1964 Version (Minus the Mentioning of The References of General Electric and Medallion Home). Due to Enchanted Tiki Room: Stitch Presents Aloha "E" Komo Mai, Stitch's Great Escape Will Be Replace with the Return of ExtraTERRORestrial Alien Encounter While Stitch's Great Escape Will Be Moved to Magic Kingdom Park in Ohio. Mickey's PhilharMagic Will Be Replaced by The Return of The Mickey Mouse Revue (In It's Original Version Back in 1971) While Mickey's PhilharMagic Will Be Moved to Magic Kingdom Park in Ohio. Haunted Mansion Will Have the Tokyo Disneyland Version of The Haunted Mansion Holiday During Every September Through January. It's a Small World Will Have the Disneyland Version of It's a Small World Holiday. Frontierland Will Be Having Two New Attractions PB&J Otter: The Ride and Sora the Keyblade Master Hoedown. Wizards of Waverly Place: The Russo Family Adventure Will Be Placed in Fantasyland. In Storybook Circus, There is a Dark Ride Attraction Called Cece's & Rocky's Fun House. Dream Along with Mickey Will Be Replaced by The New Castle Stage Show Called Sora's Surprise Celebration (Which is the New Version of Cinderella's Surprise Celebration That Sora is a Host Instead of Cinderella) Tokyo Disneyland's Cinderella Castle Mystery Tour Attraction Will Make It's New Home in Fantasyland. Tomorrowland Will Be Going Back into 1975 Form. Astro Orbitor Will Be Reformed Back to Disneyland's 1967 Version of Star Jets. Tomorrowland Transit Authority PeopleMover Will Have the Narration That Provided by B.J. Ward (Who did the 1986-1995 Version of the Disneyland PeopleMover). The former Galaxy Palace Theatre Will Be Destoryed and Being Replaced by New Attraction Called Space Tours That Featuring Selena Gomez as Your Travel Agent and Captain Rex (RX-24) as Your Pilot. Buzz Lightyear Ride Will Be Rehabed into a Disneyland Version of The Buzz Lightyear Ride. Pinocchio's Daring Journey from Disneyland Will Be Added in Fantasyland Which is Transfered from California. Cinderella Castle Will Get the Tokyo's Paint of the Castle. It's a Small World Will Have Disney and Pixar Characters Added. Diamond Horseshoe Theater Will Have the Tokyo Disneyland's Pecos Goofy Frontier Revue and Horseshoe Roundup. Disneyland: The First 50 Magical Years Film Will Make It's New Home in Town Square Opera House. In the Day Time at the Opera House, Disneyland: The First 50 Magical Years Plays While at Night Time, An Adventure in the Magic Kingdom Plays. Disney Dreams on Parade from Tokyo Disneyland Will Be Replacing Disney's Celebration Parade. Grand Canyon Diorama Will Be Added on the Walt Disney World Railroad. The Walt Disney World Railroad Will Have the New Narration That Provided by Ringo Starr Space Mountain Will Be Renamed Discovery Mountain. List of Attractions: Main Street USA 1. Walt Disney World Railroad (Main Street USA) 2. City Hall 3. The Omnibus 4. The Opera House (Featuring Disneyland: The First 50 Magical Years and An Adventure in the Magic Kingdom) 5. Horse-Drawn Trolley 6. Main Street Cinema 7. Festival of Fantasy Parade 8. Main Street Electrical Parade: Dreamlights Adventureland 1. Tarzan's Treehouse 2. Jungle Cruise 3. Aladdin's Flying Carpets 4. Enchanted Tiki Room: Stitch Presents "Aloha e Komo Mai!" 5. Pirates of the Caribbean Frontierland 1. Big Thunder Mountain 2. Country Bear Theater 3. Pecos Goofy's Frontier Revue 4. Frontierland Explorer Canoes 5. Tom Sawyer Island 6. Horseshoe Roundup 7. Legends of the Wild West 8. Splash Mountain 9. PB&J Otter: The Ride 10. Sora the Keyblade Master Hoedown 11. Walt Disney World Railroad (Frontierland) Liberty Square 1. Haunted Mansion 2. Mark Twain Riverboat 3. Great Moments with Mr. Lincoln 4. River Rogue Keel Boats Fantasyland 1. Cinderella Castle 2. Cinderella Castle Mystery Tour 3. The Mickey Mouse Revue 4. Pinocchio's Daring Journey 5. Peter Pan's Flight 6. Princess FairyTale Hall 7. Sora's Surprise Celebration 8. The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh 9. Alice's Tea Party 10. It's a Small World 11. Under the Sea: Journey of the Little Mermaid 12. Wizards of Waverly Place: The Russo Family Adventure 13. Seven Dwarfs Mine Adventure 14. Castle Carrousel 15. Snow White's Grotto 16. Storytime with Belle 17. Scuttle's Scavenger Hunt Storybook Circus 1. Dumbo the Flying Elephant 2. The Barnstormer Featuring the Great Goofini 3. Casey Jr. Soak 'n' Splash Station 4. Pete's Silly Sideshow 5. Cece's & Rocky's Fun House 6. Walt Disney World Railroad (Storybook Circus) 7. Circus Disney Tomorrowland 1. Grand Circuit Raceway 2. Tomorrowland Transit Authority PeopleMover 3. Star Jets 4. Discovery Mountain 5. Buzz Lightyear's Astro Blasters 6. Space Tours 7. ExtraTERRORestrial Alien Encounter 8. The Carousel of Progress 9. Starcade 10. The World Beneath Us 11. It's Dance Time.....in Tomorrowland 12. Share the Friendship with Olie Polie and Billy Bevel! Entertainment 1. Festival of Fantasy Parade (Daytime Parade) 2. Main Street Eletrical Parade: Dreamlights (Nighttime Parade) 3. Disney Dreams (Nighttime Show Located on Frontierland's Rivers of America) 4. Pecos Goofy's Frontier Revue (Diamond Horseshoe Show) 5. Horseshoe Roundup (Diamond Horseshoe Show) 6. Believe...Dreams Come True (Regular Fireworks) 7. Sora's Suprise Celebration (Daytime Castle Stage Show) 8. Cool the Heat (Summertime Castle Stage Show) 9. Starbright Magic (Nighttime Castle Stage Show) 10. Magical Wishes in the Sky (Summertime Fireworks) 11. Ghostly Tricks in the Sky (Halloween Fireworks) 12. Starbright Christmas (Christmas Fireworks) Other Attractions 1, The Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom 2. Celebrat the Magic (Nighttime Projection Show at Cinderella Castle) Category:Walt Disney World (Resort)